battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 21
The twenty-first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta gets Sandrat to send a challenge to Kazuya. Summary Shunta rushes back, excited to tell the others about Revol-Tiger. He constantly shakes the bridge in the process to Sandrat's annoyance. Soon, Shunta makes it. Not only does he get to share the news, but he learns that Yoku was able to get back Gale-Phoenix. Shunta decides they should hurry back to Tatsumi's castle next. The others, including Yoku, are reluctant to do something so rash, though. Then, Sandrat appears before them, offering help. Mei is excited to see him again, but Yoku is immediately suspicious. Hoping he may get something out of it, Sandrat insists he can get close to General Inui and give a note of challenge to Kazuya. Kazuya, meanwhile, is searching for Tatsumi. He isn't able to find him, but does encounter Inui. Kazuya explains that now that he has Exeseed and defeated Shunta again, he wants to go back home. Inui argues that Exeseed belongs to Tatsumi. He also states that because Shunta didn't have a God-King, the win didn't really count. Kazuya only won because of Tatsumi. Not wanting to lose Exeseed, Inui challenges Kazuya. He's glad to accept, knowing that Inui has Calamity-Boar, which he could win as well. No match occurs between the two, because Sandrat then arrives. He announces that Shunta wants a rematch, and he now has the TigerTwelveGodKing. Inui is interested by this information, and Kazuya is excited for the chance to win another God-King from Shunta. Sandrat returns with Kazuya, and a battle soon begins, with Revol-Tiger and Exeseed at risk. When Shunta brings out Revol-Tiger, he overwhelms Kazuya with its Bombardment effect. This allows him to both take lives and increase his hand. Still, Kazuya sends out Exeseed, and a face-off happens between the two God-Kings. Shunta saves his from destruction using magic, and wins the match soon after. Once the battle ends, Exeseed returns to Shunta. Kazuya is angry, but Shunta approaches him, and suggests they forget everything that went on between them. He invites Kazuya to fight alongside them, against Tatsumi who is endangering their home world. Kazuya rejects him, however. Despite Eto's protests and offer to heal him, he stands up and walks away. Sandrat, still looking for some sort of compensation for his deeds, tries to leave Inui. However, Inui stops him, saying he still has a use for him. Kazuya, meanwhile, collapses from the damage he took. Then, Shishi finds him. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger is featured. Matches Shunta vs. Kazuya Cards Used Red Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard- Shunsuke Machitani *Episode Director- Mamoru Enomoto *Animation Director- Tetsuya Ishikawa Category:Episodes: Double Drive